Flare The Technological Apocalypse
by TheAlphaGespie
Summary: This Story is in progress and I would love your opinions and feel free to tell me of any spelling or grammar errors :). Go Ahhead and read the prologue it will give a good description of the story in itself. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The year is 2952, a solar flare hit our planet causing all technology to be disabled and humanity to go into hiding from the irradiation of our planet, all that have not sought out shelter from the gamma radiation are dead. For years we were underground surviving off rations we had brought and animals that survived. Until the year 2974, the first of many survivors went above ground including me, your grandfather.

The war between us and the aliens called the Gistiah has gone on for a couple years now, after we had found out they colonized the planet under our absence. A human, by the name of Marcus Fellows spotted one of the extraterrestrial beings and attacked it, it was stunned and did nothing while he slashed it with his knife. War ... war was certain when the first drop of blood hit the soil of our scorched planet.

Now kingdoms have risen from the ashes the once "United States of America," now the Kingdom of Yerite and other such kingdoms exist. The technology was gone and the aliens had none with them either, space faring beings with nothing but sword and shield. It was centuries ago when people held not weapons of mass destruction and not weapons of intense power but a blade. Now, we hold that same one-handed physical power as they once did.

Hundreds of years later, we are living in the same conditions as they were. No more firearms and no more computers to guide us through life, we are now in the "Dark Age" for all of mankind. I am writing this to you, because war, this war is unwinnable and peace must be found before more blood is spilled. You may be asking why me and the answer to that is simple this war has just begun no one has the foresight to see the following bloodshed as I do. When enough time has passed and enough people slaughtered, people will seek a new beginning, one of peace with human and alien alike.


	2. Chapter 1 Dropping The Gate

_Chapter 1_

 _Ching_ the sound vibrates from the collision of their swords, "come on son you can do better than that." "Come on, Charge me." Ugh... charging at his father aggressively! _Crack_! His nose bleeding he was knocked to the ground by his father's shield to the face." You have to do better than that! You are going to march with us to Sigfor aren't you?"

"Yes father."

"Then act like it only the best serve under my command and I'm not going to have you die on your first march! Inside, we have to get you patched up!"

"Really Mikkel you let your father beat you again?"

"Shut up Scythe!"

"Come on now, I'm just playing around man."

"I know you are," Mikkel says as they grip each other's forearm. "So how's your father Scythe, still sick?"

"Yeah, we are afraid he won't make it through to Spring."

"I don't know your father is a strong man, maybe he will be well enough to march."

"Yeah, you are right we only have a couple months till the march and for Spring to come." Sythe says with a slight nod.

The door slams behind them and as they look they see Mikkel's father standing tall. "Boys get ready a storm is coming."

"A gamma storm?" Mikkel asks.

"Yes, it looks like it's going to be bad," his father replies.

"Sir, I need to make it home my father needs help."

"I'm sorry but there just isn't enough time if you go out there you will die. Go ahead get down to the basement."

"Okay let's go ... Scythe come on."

"Yeah okay I'm coming." Sounds of screams and other horrifying sounds jump out at us as we take shelter in our cement basement.

"It will be fine boys I promise."

As he had promised nothing happened that day, few died and few resources destroyed. We were set for the raid and nothing was going to stop us we were going to take Sigfor. One horrible event happened that day Scythe's father was sitting outside in an old rusted wheelchair we had found in an abandoned hospital and all we found at the end of the day were his bones and that wheelchair.

Spring came and the march was about to begin my training was about to mean something, it seems like I have been training everyday for nineteen years and it is coming to a conclusion.

Scythe was practically my brother, since we knew it was a possibility we would die we wanted assigned to the same position. "Yes, man we are asigned to the front lines!"

"Awesome, now I know for sure that I have someone who will have my back."

"Who said I would guard your flimsy ass?"

"True ... true how could you possibly have my back you are weak as fuck?" Scythe says as he stumbles back laughing.

"Wow man, just wow I hate you!"

"No you love me," he says taunting Mikkel.

"Okay, shut up now let's go get our weapons."

Scythe dual wielded scythes, well damn that's ironic. They were made of steel and the hilts were lined with gold and the blade painted a shadow like black. I personally held a standard sword and board, nothing special.

"Mikkel hurry King Yerite is speaking and I think he is about to begin the march!"

"Okay I'm coming!"

"Men this is the summer ... the summer we make a difference and push back the Gistiah we will begin the march by marching into Sigfor. Many of you will die but die a honorable death and you will be remembered as the heroes of the Human race!" Cheering erupted throughout the town as the king finished his speech and the gates let down and the march began.

It was not long ago when Overlord Veritoba, the leader of the Gistiah assassinated the King's father and he took his place on the throne. Ever since the assassination we have been being pushed back but now we are all sure we can fix this and defeat the Gistiah perhaps not this summer but eventually we will take revenge on the savages that killed our King.


	3. Chapter 2 The Path of War

_Chapter 2_

The trail has been nothing but rough ever since we let down that gate, leaving us open to frequent Badlander attacks. Not to mention the occasional small attack patrols that come in from the Gavon Malon Rebellion. Due to these recent attacks, we have sadly suffered many casualties. Doesn't exactly help that our food and water supply is dangerously low. Yep, ever since the first Badlander attack, our supplies have been dwindling. It didn't matter that we had better weaponry and tactics ... The Badlanders still had us beat in sheer numbers and force. However, despite all of this hardship, I had a feeling we were still going to be able to make it to the old town of Sigfor.

Sigfor was one of the best strong points we had. It was one of our strategic points, our fortress, and our home. Not to mention that it had enough resources, both natural and artificial, to keep us going for years to come. However, that all changed when the Gistiah took it from us a few years back. But, due to recent events ... It was either make a move for the city soon, or die here from the constant Badlander raids.

These thoughts were running through my mind until both my father, and Scythe turned the corner, weapons in hand as always.

"Dad!" I yelled out, leaping from the supply crate I was sitting on. "I have some news for you from the previous scouting party ... not sure if your going to like it though."

He let out a small sigh as he placed his blades in the makeshift sheath hanging from his belt. "Lay it on me boy."

"Well, the General we sent out on the scouting party earlier was killed in action. Only three of the scouts made it back." I said.

"Let me guess, Badlanders?" He grunted, as this wasn't exactly a rare occurrence.

"Sadly." I responded.

"Any more news?" He added, crossing his arms.

"Yes actually! Apparently, due to the death of the General, you are now the next person to receive his position. I guess this means you'll be granted access to any men who served under his name." I smiled, as I knew this was a position that my father was looking forward to for a long time.

"Well it's about damn time." He chuckled, Scythe and I adding in on the laughter. "Well alright then son, if that is the case, then I just want to say that I trust you and I'm going to be showing you a lot of that trust in these upcoming days. And to start, I would like to promote you to Colonel, my second in command.

"Thank you dad! I will not let you down!" I yelled out in a joyous manor. However, that smile was quickly deterred when I laid eyes upon Scythe. "But what about Scythe? He has been with us since the beginning as well."

"So he has." My dad then paused, Scythe's eyes opening up in the process. "I suppose you two will just have to share the position then." He smirked.

Scythe and I then looked at each other, each of us nodding in agreement.

"I will not let you down father!" I yelled out.

"Neither will I sir!" Scythe added in.

My father was about to respond, but we were all completely cut off by the loud ringing of our outpost's alarms echoing throughout the area. It actually took us a small moment to truly realize what was going on. That was when we heard the collective war cry of a large badlander raiding party.

"Boys! Gather up the men and report to the gates! I have to head up to the commanding tent and make sure everything plays out in our favor." He then began running off in the opposite direction Scythe and I were meant to go, only stopping one last time to turn and face us. "Boys ... be safe." He then turned the corner and disappeared.

It wasn't too much longer until Scythe and I did the same. We ran side by side, blades in hand as we ran to the gates, gathering up any able bodied person we came across as we grew closer to our objective. We eventually had ourselves a decent sized fighting force of around 25 men as we approached the gates.

They have yet to bust it open, but it was quite obvious that the badlanders were easily knocking on our front door. There was absolutely no doubt that every single one of us were nervous ... but I had a feeling that we were also ready. We were slowly beginning to learn the patterns of the badlanders. We knew how they fought, thought, and performed during combat. We had this attack in the bag.

Or so we thought.

We were all caught off guard when the crazed laughter and constant banging on the gates stopped. None of us knew what was going on now. We were truly confused. A small group of three men slowly approached the gates with tremendous caution. However, it didn't matter how much caution they showed as the gates eventually came flying in with a loud bang followed by an eruption of fire, shrapnel, smoke, and bodies.

Improvised explosives.

The large hole in the gates then began being overrun by large amounts of badlander warriors. Each one of them appearing different than the last as there appearances consisted of nothing more than random pieces of fabric, metal, and other mismatched items.

The camp then turned into a war-zone. The sounds of screams and clashing blades boomed throughout the camp, Scythe and I being directly in the middle of it.

It didn't take long until each of us had to participate in the bloodshed.

"Fight them off!" I yelled out to the surrounding men as one of the badlanders came at me.

I quickly parried his attack as I dug my blade into his collar bone, quickly yanking it out to block another attack from a second approaching badlander. I quickly shifted fighting stances and sent my blade plunging into the next ones chest. This went on for what felt like hours as my adrenaline climbed upwards. I couldn't quite tell if we were winning the fight yet, but I definitely knew that we, at the least, weren't letting up.

The ground was littered with bodies, body parts, and pools of blood before too long ... but the badlanders numbers were beginning to dwindle.

In fact, it looked as if they were beginning to retreat back through the same hole they had come in. We were beginning to celebrate, as this was the least effective badlander attack we have seen in months! Sounds of cheer and happiness slowly replaced the sounds of screams and sorrow. It was a truly good feeling. The town slowly began to celebrate as the alarms died down.

I walked over to a blood soaked Scythe to get his opinion on all of this.

"Well, that was definitely something." He explained as he made an attempt to catch his breath.

"Damn straight it was." I exclaimed. "But I really don't mind this new change of pace."

"Agreed. We keep fighting like that and we won't even have to repair that hole in the gates!" Scythe joked, lightly nudging my shoulder.

"As much as I would like to not have to worry about that, I'm pretty sure the people around here wouldn't be too happy." I responded.

There was a small pause as Scythe and I looked around at our new surroundings.

We quickly realized that the battle may have been over quick, but the aftermath was still something to be shocked about. Bodies were littering the streets, both badlander and friendly's.

"So ... Guess were gonna get put on clean up duty anyway. Might as well get a head start." Scythe sighed as he gestured to the mass of bodies.

"Yep ... Let's get-"

I was cut off by yet another loud explosion. However, this one was different. Instead of yet another wall coming down, instead a large mist of smoke surrounded by bright, colorful lights illuminated the night sky. We weren't exactly sure what it was, but we knew that it did set off one hell of a bang.

"What in the actual hell is that?" Scythe said.

"Not to sure ... but I have a feeling that it isn't anything good.

Scythe and I, along with multiple other surrounding citizens, quickly sprung back into action and retook our defensive positions.

Quickly a Gistiah ship shadowed over the camp. We saw a beam of light glance to our right and directed over my father. It was a transporter beam, they were taking him. Most likely for intelligence purposes. Sythe quickly dove at the beam knocking my father to the ground beside of it. One minute Sythe was there and the next gone, he just vanished.

"It's been two days dad we have to do something about it, he is somewhere out there."

"Conditions are bad here, i need you and your full attention. Sometimes you have to give up someone you care about for the greater good. I'm sorry son but i won't permit you to go after him."

"Dad! How dare you, he is my brother and a peice of my family and family sticks together? He saved you!"

"You don't understand my mind is not changing, you will stay here if you like it or not."

"Yes sir," i said in complete contempt. I left the tent territory devising a plan. With Sigfor being the closet Gistiah outpost I knew he was there. I also knew that i was alone and that is the heaviest fortified stronghold in the Gistiah territory.

My eyes set apon an enemy, the Badlanders. They may not all be so uncivilized as i thought, there have been legends. Tales of a Badlander society not too far from camp have uproared in the last year. The idea that will probably get me in a lot of trouble erupted, I set out to find this mythical story of civilization.

I traveled not far, before finding myself at a break in the road, a Gistiah caravan held steadily down the wild terrain of the Navalon Forest. The bleakness on what seemed to be the commanding officer's face was surround and in hgih definition. Something was wrong, he was inflamed with anger. The carravan was slowed, a wheel fell off one of the carriages and the repair was underway. Although, the party was small they still outnumbered the soldiers back at camp and probably were headed that way. "Should i warn them?" i asked myself.

The trek ahead being very long i had to make a choice. I continued on, in the shadows of the beautiful, lush trees. This mistake could cost lives but i was set out and determined to save Sythe, my best friend, my brother, and i was not about to head back home without him. The dreary hike up the Sandhusk Hills was horrible, but the view enlightening with beauty in a dark demented world.


	4. Chapter 3 Sythe's Journey

Chapter 3

As i ran thtough the Gistiah ship, i could hear the alien like alarm begin to echo throughout its corridors. I came across two guards and as they pounced at me i dodged the heavy blows and quickly grabbed one's wrist, twisted it and stole the shifty blade. I stabbed him in the gut and began to parry with the other. My arm tiring from the constant battering of the swords. I dropped back, he pushed forward with his long talons swiping in the air, he sliced into my chest, almost immediately a thick stream of blood began to rush out. I fell to the ground, the massive alien walking towards me slowly, I rolled to my right to grab my sword. I picked it up and as he came down to finish me off I pulled up and stabbed him right in the chest. I laid there for a little while until i finally noticed the siren was still going and I needed to get out of there so I made my escape and attempted to cover my tracks.

"Gaxonan, get the commander!" the Gistiah crewman shouted.

"Commander, we have two dead and blood everywhere, the prisoner must've killed him."

"What are you doing standing here, find him now!"

"Yes sir!"

"I don't need your reply I need you to find him, the intelligence he has is valuable to Overlord Veritoba, and if you need more motivation than that I will have your head if I dont get his. I'll be there in a minute to scope out the scene but for now you need to start a widespread search for him."

"Sir i won't let you down!" I said as I turned around and ran down the long glistening hallways. Knowing i can't let him down or i would die i had to get on this, he wasn't going to do any investigating he never has. It was up to me to "scope" it out as the commander had said.

Blood everywhere, I scrounged through the crime scene nothing is here. Then I noticed something a blood trail leading into the vents, but there was more, there were footsteps leading towards the entertainment area of the ship. There, alcohol was served and songs sung. As i opened the creeky vent another body wrapped in orange suspenders jumped at out at me. The suspenders were that of a prisoner on the Gistiah ship would wear. Was this the criminal that escaped our clutches?

I was unsure of what to think, someone made it out of this conflict alive and didn't step forward but why? As i came out of the vent a gigantic figure stood over me. "Gaxonan, what are you doing down there." the commander said in an unpleased tone.

"Sir there's a body," I managed to spit out.

"Well, speak up boy! Is it the prisoner or not?"

"He's wearing his rags but something doesn't feel right."


	5. Characters, Factions, and Species

_Characters, Factions, and Species_

Species Dimensions and Specifics-  
Gistiah-  
Avg. Height- 7-8 feet tall and a foot- a foot and 1/2 in diameter.  
Hair- None  
Body texture- Scaly  
Body colors- Blue and black  
Avg. Body temp- Cold blooded, having a body temperature varying with that of the environment.  
Strengths- Can live in an irradiated environment and have perfect vision at night (built in night vision). Opposable thumbs to help grab objects. Harder to pierce the skin (tougher then human skin). Bird-like talons (can be used in combat).  
Weaknesses- Due to being cold blooded they move slowly in cold climates.

Humans-  
Avg. Height- 5-6 1/2 feet tall and a half a foot- a foot and 1/2 in diameter.  
Hair- Brown, blonde, and red and length varies.  
Body texture- Hairy, oily, rough or smooth.  
Body colors- Varies  
Avg. Body Temp- 98.6 F, Warm blooded mammals  
Weaknesses- Easy to peirce through our skin comparing to the Gistiah's scaly skin.  
Strengths- Opposable thumbs to help grab objects. Faster than cold blooded in extreme cold.

Character List (The Family)-

The Grandfather- He is thirty-six when the solar flare hits, which makes him fifty-eight when the humans begin to settle back above ground and sixty-one when he writes the letter to his grandson. The one who states the prologue (letter form to the main character) and the one who sets your journey for peace in time of war. A man who has the insight of total war with the Gistiah in the future.

Main Character's Father- Born underground during the year 2953, which makes him twenty-four in 2977 when the main character is born and forty-six when the story takes place. A soldier in the war against the Gistiah. Very discriminatory towards the new settlers of Earth. Teaches the son battle strategy, how to fight with a sword and some martial arts for example the Sambo style of fighting.

Main Character- In 2996 when the story begins, he is only 19 years old and born in 2977. The one destined by his grandfather to end the war between the two species and bring peace. Born above ground on the East Coast Kingdom of Yerite. Mother died giving birth. Knows the aggressive fighting style of Sambo taught by his father.  
Character List (Main Kings/Leaders)-

King Yerite II- Ruler of the Kingdom of Yerite. Name of the king passed on through generations. Father, King Yerite I was assassinated by the Gistiah and took charge at the age of twenty-one (very young). Intolerable towards the Gistiah and thinks nothing of peace. Born in the year of 2974 and taking charge in the year of 2995.  
Very young.  
Aggressive.  
Anxious to defeat the Gistiah.  
Can be reckless because of his need for revenge.  
Has no successor.  
Kind of a "loose cannon."

Overlord Veritoba- The leader of the Gistiah. In 2995, coordinated the assassination of King Yerite I hoping that it would lead to the downfall of the kingdom. He is three-hundred-fifty-five years old (very old for the Gistiah, Avg. life expectancy being three-hundred-twenty).  
Very old.  
Wise.  
Wants peace with the Kingdom of Yerite before death.  
Has ruled the Gistiah colonies on Earth for about forty years.  
Successor is his son, Lorinhine.

Prince/General Lorinhine- The successor of the Gistiah, and the son of the Overlord Veritoba. Views all humans as lesser beings than the Gistiah. Wants the war to wage on and for every human to be killed. He is One-hundred-seventy-six years old (middle aged). Fights in the battles against the humans and commands the Gistiah troops in battles.

Faction List-

Gistiah- Alien race from an unknown planet, new to Earth and it's people. Settled after The Great Flare in the year of 2953. Are at war with the humans and all their kingdoms. Leader- Overlord Veritoba.

Kingdom of Yerite- Human kingdom, placed in modern-day United States of America. Began in 2974 to unite the people against the Gistiah. At war with The Gavon Malon Rebellion and the Gistiah. Leader- King Yerite II

Badlanders- Human survivors that thieve from people in order to survive in the wasteland, places outside of civilization. Sometimes irradiated to the point they are mutated and sometimes look like regular humans.

The Hybrids- Human and Gistiah mixed, very dangerous and aggressive. 6-9 feet tall with talons and giant spikes out of their elbows, warm blooded, white-scaly bodies and can see perfectly at night. Usually roam alone as outcasts.

The Gavon Malon Rebellion- Human rebels trying to take the throne after King Yerite I assassination took place. They thought the king was too young to hold the position at the throne, so they decided to rebel and take the throne by force. Are at war with the Kingdom of Yerite. Leader- Gavon Malon

Neutrals- The merchants or the neutrals are people who make a profit off the war between the Gistiah and the Humans usually picking up weapons and other items off corpses to sell them for gold and silver coins, complete scavengers with no morals.


End file.
